


Комета

by CathrineBush



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Kink, M/M, Out of Character, hydravers, soulmate!AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 05:06:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16906659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CathrineBush/pseuds/CathrineBush
Summary: У Стива всегда хватало дел: следить за становлением мирового порядка, контролировать работу Гидры, давить в зародыше возможное сопротивление идеальной системе. На поиски соулмейта у него не было времени. Но однажды соулмейт пришел к нему сам. Ну... почти сам.





	1. Межзвездная комета

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана на фест Stony Bingo https://stonybingo.diary.ru/  
> Каждая часть имеет свой кинк.  
> ГИДРАВЕРС!
> 
> Кинк для первой части: Татуировки

Каждый день начинался у Стива одинаково: проснуться по первому сигналу будильника, отправиться на пробежку, принять душ, позавтракать, проверить наличие совпадений по базе пар, заняться бумажной работой — пока не настанет время отправиться на службу. Каждый день он мельком проверял свою татуировку на внутренней стороне запястья, прежде чем закрыть ее плотным рукавом тактического костюма. Каждый день поиск заканчивался без выявленных совпадений, но Стив просто отмечал этот факт и не расстраивался, а фокусировался на обязанностях, которые никто не собирался выполнять за него.

Вот и сегодня он раскрыл расширенную базу Гидры и запустил поиск по татуировкам новых потенциальных партнеров, которых выявили за прошедшие сутки. Пока работал алгоритм Стив просмотрел свое расписание, а потом задумчиво обернулся к окну во всю стену. Просыпающийся город был у его ног, но он думал только о том, что вечером ему предстояло убедить Старка в необходимости гораздо более плотного сотрудничества, чем было сейчас. Иногда Стив развлекал себя продумыванием линий поведения своих оппонентов, но здесь он даже не мог ничего предугадать: так вышло, что с Тони Старком они еще ни разу не встречались. Только с его партнершей мисс Потс.

Своим нежеланием идти на контакт сверх необходимого Старк будил в Стиве любопытство: в мире, где каждый старался подлизаться, чтобы быть ближе к тем немногим, кто мог принимать решения, было странно наоборот оставаться в стороне. Отчасти это казалось глупостью. Но еще большей глупостью Стив считал веру Старка в незыблемость подобного порядка. Примерно об этом Стив планировал сегодня сообщить.

Задумчиво потерев татуировку через плотную ткань, Стив обернулся на звук завершения поиска. Как и прежде результат не изменился: ни одной кометы с длинным хвостом. Он безразлично закрыл базу и заблокировал компьютер. Пора было приниматься за работу, порядок сам за собой следить не будет.

***

На приеме оказалось так же скучно, как Стив и предполагал. Роскошный зал, арендованный Гидрой, был полон, но рядом со Стивом царила пустота, только Рамлоу немой тенью маячил за его плечом, постоянно оставаясь начеку.

— Старк уже прибыл? — негромко спросил Стив, быстро взглянув на часы.

Рамлоу ответил через мгновение:

— Проходят первый контроль, сэр.

Стив позволил себе усмехнуться и повернулся к лифтам, на которых прибывали гости, где их встречали вышколенные сотрудники для очередного контроля. Было нечто изумительное в том, как смиренно принимали проверки «сильные» мира сего. Стив разглядывал каждого прибывающего, ему хотелось первым увидеть Старка, чтобы посмотреть на реакции. Да, Стив по многочисленным отчетам прекрасно знал, что Старк постоянно плевал на условности, устраивая из любого своего появления цирковое шоу, но до этого Старк никогда не оказывался так близко к Стиву, чтобы можно было попытаться раскрыть спрятанное внутри за наносным слоем фальши.

Когда лифт открылся, выпуская в зал Старка и его постоянную спутницу, Рамлоу за спиной Стива тактично откашлялся. Стив не оторвался от созерцания, но игнорировать Рамлоу не стал.

— Что?

— На Старке обнаружили маскирующие устройства, сэр, — бесстрастно доложил Рамлоу. — Запонки, чип, вживленный в левую руку, и старкфон, разумеется.

— Разумеется, — Стив даже не сомневался, что Старк попробует защитить себя. — Все вывели из строя? — он внимательно смотрел, как Старк небрежно задрал правый рукав и манжету рубашки, подставляя свою татуировку под сканер для удостоверения личности. Буквально через мгновение его уже пропустили в зал, где он вновь подставил локоть мисс Потс и попытался смешаться с толпой, но Стив все равно не выпускал его из вида.

— Да, сэр.

Стив кивнул и задумчиво потер бровь: он не знал, что пытался спрятать Старк, но вместо раздражения испытывал любопытство. Он уже хотел найти Пирса, чтобы еще раз обсудить стратегию переговоров со Старком, но Рамлоу снова привлек к себе внимание.

— Сэр, думаю вам стоит ознакомиться с этими документами. — Тонкий файл в его руке на вид не заслуживал интереса, но Стив привык доверять Рамлоу, насколько вообще был способен на такое чувство. — Мои ребята выяснили зачем Старку нужны маскирующие устройства.

Именно благодаря подобной оперативной, а главное, идеальной работе своих подчиненных Рамлоу оказался рядом со Стивом. И сейчас Стив был почти восхищен собственной предусмотрительностью, позволившей заметить столь полезный потенциал. Взяв папку в руки, Стив быстро просмотрел ее содержимое и поднял взгляд обратно на Рамлоу.

— Содержимое этих бумаг не должно попасть в чужие руки пока я не скажу.

— Разумеется, сэр, — Рамлоу почтительно кивнул и забрал файл, оставляя Стива в глубокой задумчивости.

***

— Вечеринка, конечно, высший класс, но я ненавижу так бездарно терять время. Вы могли бы уже перестать меня мариновать и перейти к сути, Роджерс, — раздраженный голос Старка нарушил тишину в кабинете, где скрылся Стив именно ради выведения Старка из состояния равновесия.

Стив очень любил идеально выверенные партии, в которых даже самые непредсказуемые фигуры послушно прыгали на запланированные клетки поля. Именно так, как только что сделал Старк.

— Мир не вертится вокруг вас, мистер Старк, — Стив повернулся к Старку и сложил руки за спиной.

— Тут я с вами не соглашусь, — Старк самодовольно усмехнулся и с удобством уселся в кресло, словно это был его собственный кабинет и именно Стив являлся приглашенным гостем. — Думаю, вы и сами это понимаете, иначе не стали бы так настойчиво приглашать меня, отрывая от важных дел.

— Вам полезно бывать не только в своих лабораториях, — Стиву не нравилась наглость Старка, но он держал себя в руках, ведь для совершенного результата необходимо запастись терпением.

— Какая трогательная забота. Пеппер точно скажет вам спасибо, — глумливо усмехнулся Старк, — но боюсь, на этом списки благодарных людей закончатся. Всем гораздо выгоднее, когда я нахожусь именно в лаборатории. Технологии сами себя не придумают.

Стиву захотелось фыркнуть: Старк был уверен в своей уникальности, считал себя единственным гением на планете, и это действительно было... мило. Но опять же не стоило сейчас разубеждать Старка.

— Благодарю вас за выкроенное время, — Стив подошел поближе, вынуждая Старка глядеть на него снизу вверх.

Старк хмыкнул, а потом демонстративно посмотрел на часы и снова на Стива.

— Разве вы не должны начать лебезить, уговаривая меня заключить с Гидрой несколько контрактов на разработку и поставку нового оружия? Пирс полчаса вился вокруг меня и даже не дал толком распробовать закуски, — тут Старк вздохнул с притворным сожалением, словно закуски были единственной причиной его появления на этом приеме.

С каждым мгновением становилось все тяжелее держаться, но Стив просто молча разглядывал Старка, зная, как подобное может нервировать.

— Слушайте, если вы так хотели пялиться на меня, то могли бы распечатать ростовую фигуру и любоваться сколько угодно. Меня-то зачем вытаскивать? — Старк терял терпение, но все еще сидел на месте. — Или закажите своим мордоворотам подушку-обнимашку, уверен, они знают, где можно такое достать.

Стив же подмечал все: ровную спину, выдававшую напряжение Старка; стиснутые губы; сощуренные глаза — тот был на грани, хоть Стив ничего не сделал, просто стоял и смотрел. Но в итоге Старк не выдержал и рывком поднялся на ноги, зло процедив:

— Я не собираюсь тратить время на нелепые гляделки. Либо говорите, что вам надо, либо я забираю Пеппер и мы уходим.

— Как вам будет угодно, мистер Старк, — Стив даже указал рукой на дверь, но Старк остался на месте, пытаясь просверлить в Стиве дыру своим взглядом. — Подобное на меня не действует. Но мы действительно рассчитываем на ваше добровольное сотрудничество. Мы все окажемся в выигрыше, вы же умный человек и должны это понимать.

Старк скривился, словно откусил половину лимона.

— Последний раз вы хотели, чтобы я создал технологию, позволяющую следить за любым человеком на планете. Вы хотели иметь возможность контролировать каждого. Это как-то противоречит моим принципам.

Стив позволил себе улыбнуться — не потому, что было смешно, а потому что эта технология уже тестировалась в нескольких закрытых лабораториях. Как он и говорил: Старк не единственный гений в мире.

— Поверьте, мы это уже поняли и сделали выводы, мистер Старк. О таком вас больше не попросят, — было довольно забавно видеть, как недоверчиво Старк хмурился, но Стив решил все-таки перейти к следующему этапу плана. — Но все же я уверен, что вы согласитесь работать с нами, даже если раньше наши методы вам казались не слишком гуманными.

— Вы пытаете людей, манипулируете парами, держите всю систему в своем кулаке. Знаете, я все еще считаю всю вашу организацию отвратительной.

— Но все же вы стоите здесь передо мной, — Стив склонил голову набок. — Вам страшно, но вы все равно не стесняетесь высказаться, и это безмерно меня восхищает. Ваша наивность, помноженная на веру в собственную гениальность, на самом деле сыграли с вами злую шутку, мистер Старк.

Стив подошел вплотную к Старку, взял его левую руку и улыбнулся добродушно. По крайней мере, он пытался улыбаться именно так.

— Вы забыли об одной важной детали, — Стив обхватил пальцами запястье Старка, чувствуя сумасшедшее биение пульса. — Неужели вы даже не можете предположить, о чем я говорю? — другой рукой он задрал рукав Старка, расстегнул манжету рубашки и оголил блеклую татуировку, которую явно неоднократно пытались свести. — В этом мире нет ничего, что можно скрыть от нашего внимания.

Старк все еще молчал и только напряженно смотрел на Стива, который зачарованно погладил татуировку точь-в-точь как у него самого.

— Знаете, мистер Старк, я даже не уверен, что хочу вас наказывать за фальсификацию государственных документов и остальные ваши прегрешения, которые несомненно можно рассматривать как угрозу национальной безопасности, — Стив обводил контур кометы и не смотрел на Старка, потому что и так знал: сейчас все внимание сосредоточено именно на нем. — Но вот мисс Потс, — тут он поднял голову и широко улыбнулся, точно зная, как подобный оскал действует на нарушителей. — Даже не знаю, мистер Старк. Думаю, вам придется изрядно постараться, чтобы минимизировать все проблемы, которые вы своим своеволием создали для Гидры и меня в том числе.

Но тут наваждение спало и Старк выдернул руку из ладоней Стива.

— Не надо меня запугивать, могли бы уже понять, что это бесполезно.

— Ну что вы, я и не думал запугивать, — Стив отступил на шаг назад, — я констатировал факт. Либо мы очень долго и весьма плодотворно сотрудничаем во всех смыслах, либо мисс Потс навсегда вас покинет. Только представьте насколько это окажется невосполнимой потерей для вашей компании. Сомневаюсь в вашей способности оценить все последствия прямо сейчас, так что отправляйтесь лучше домой, мистер Старк. И не забывайте, кто стоит на кону.

Старк неловко одернул рукав и скользнул в сторону выхода, стараясь не задеть Стива. Само ответное молчание явно показывало насколько тот выбит из колеи, но Стив не чувствовал вины, только удовлетворение от идеально разыгранных карт. И пусть все равно у него до сих пор не было четкого согласия Старка, но он был уверен: это только вопрос времени.

Вряд ли Старк сдастся, подобное совсем ему не свойственно, но Стив любил сложные партии с непредсказуемым результатом. Хотя определенность была в любом случае: он нашел своего партнера, а значит он уже был в выигрыше. Осталось только правильно распорядиться этим знанием.


	2. Периодическая комета

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Кинк: Ошейник

В башню Старка Стив вошел в одиночестве, но его никто и не подумал остановить, хоть он не предупреждал Старка о своем визите. Заметив каждый взгляд, полный узнавания и ужаса, Стив спокойно подошел к ряду лифтов, выбирая тот, что по планам башни вел в личные апартаменты Старка, минуя все остальные этажи. У этого лифта не было кнопки вызова, но двери раскрылись, стоило Стиву подойти вплотную. Уже из кабины он увидел, как замерли все в огромном холле. Он был уверен, что некоторые даже перестали дышать, словно опоссумы, притворяющиеся мертвыми в случае опасности.

Двери лифта мягко закрылись, но кабина осталась неподвижна.

— Здравствуйте, мистер Роджерс, — из-под потолка зазвучал голос, который невозможно было спутать с человеческим.

— Джарвис, — Стив кивнул в глазок камеры. — Думаю, ты уже обнаружил в моем кармане чип, способный стереть тебя, — он улыбнулся, — поэтому давай обойдемся без проявления твоей верности Старку. Я всего лишь хочу с ним поговорить.

— К вашему сведению, мистер Роджерс, падение в кабине лифта с высоты апартаментов мистера Старка будет для вас смертельным.

Стив безразлично дернул плечом.

— За это время я успею подсоединиться к твоей системе, ты будешь уничтожен и кто тогда защитит Старка?

Искин замолчал, но кабина мягко тронулась вверх и Стив позволил себе улыбнуться. Даже искин действовал так, как он рассчитал.

— Джарвис, ты же знаешь, зачем я здесь и что скрывал твой хозяин. И знаешь, что я мог его посадить в тюрьму или даже казнить, — Стив потер пальцем браслет, выглядывающий из-под плотной манжеты костюма. — Но я не собираюсь этого делать. Разве я не заслужил доверие?

— С вероятностью девяносто семь целых и шесть десятых процента вы собираетесь пользоваться услугами, возможностями и способностями мистера Старка ровно до тех пор, пока он будет вам полезен. Сомневаюсь, что подобное можно трактовать как желание заслужить доверие. — Стив был готов поклясться, что в голосе Джарвиса звучала насмешка, но он не стал обижаться: упрек был справедливым.

— Как бы то ни было, Старк уже сделал свой выбор однажды и теперь должен понести наказание, — Стив сощурился, а искин ответил после секундной заминки.

— Это справедливо, сэр.

Признание искина лишь укрепило решимость Стива, но он был совершенно спокоен. Он рассчитывал все несколько дней, продумывая все до мелочей, не оставляя ни единой лазейки для Старка, и теперь оставалось позволить тому пробежать по нужным клеткам прямиком на место, предназначенное для партнера Капитана Гидры. При этом Стив был уверен, что все произойдет именно на его условиях.

Двери лифта мягко раскрылись, открывая Стиву обзор как на святая святых Старка, так и на вид из панорамных окон. Достав из внутреннего кармана продолговатый чехол и положив его на кофейный столик, Стив обернулся, разглядывая тщательно подобранный, но при этом удобный интерьер. Каждая деталь была функциональной, несмотря на разбросанные вещи. Старк, скорее всего, даже не замечал этого беспорядка, пребывая в своих мыслях. Хотя Стив знал, что большую часть времени Старк проводил в лабораториях. Иногда там же спал, когда не было сил добраться до лифта и постели.

Стив подошел к широким дверям на балкон, но выходить не стал: Старк еще не был готов к подобному тесту и наверняка попытался бы столкнуть Стива вниз. Особенно после всего, что Стив собирался ему сказать.

— Джарвис, Старк сильно разозлился? — Стив задумчиво уставился на низкие тучи, задевавшие крыши соседних небоскребов.

— Необычайно, сэр.

— Твоя основная программа выполнять приказы Старка или ты просчитываешь ситуацию и следуешь тому варианту, который более выгоден Старку?

— Зависит от обстоятельств. Мистер Старк импульсивен, но чрезвычайно умен.

Стив вздохнул и понадеялся, что Джарвис сумеет разделить яростные крики Старка, пропитанные нежеланием подчиниться, и действительный приказ. Возможно он зря не взял с собой охрану, но Рамлоу улетел в Европу, а Стив не доверял прикрывать себя никому другому.

Лифт мелодично звякнул, привлекая к себе внимание, Стив обернулся и скрестил руки за спиной, незаметно потирая татуировку, прикрытую тканью костюма. Разъяренный Старк вылетел из кабины, отшвырнув тряпку, покрытую темными пятнами, в сторону. Он чеканил шаг, хмурился и стискивал челюсти так, что сразу становилось понятно: человек, послуживший причиной подобных эмоций, в большой опасности. Только Стиву не было страшно.

— Мистер Старк, что-то случилось? Вы выглядите взбудораженным, — Стив склонил голову в приветственном жесте.

— Как вы сюда попали? — Старк щурился и цедил слова, пытаясь убить Стива взглядом. — Я не давал доступ.

— Ваши слова ранят меня, мистер Старк, — Стив позволил себе притворно расстроиться, но почти сразу стал серьезным. — Разве так встречают своего партнера?

— У меня уже есть партнер. И это не вы, — Старк одернул вниз рукава джемпера, скрывая татуировки — и фальшивую, и истинную.

— Вы не можете говорить серьезно! Это же государственное преступление, — Стив старался не перегибать в своих насмешках, но было слишком сложно, ведь Старк так послушно злился, сжимая и разжимая кулаки. От него буквально веяло яростью и беспомощностью.

Стив отметил синяки под его глазами, усталое лицо и понял, что Старку требовалось отдохнуть. Например, в отдельной и полностью изолированной квартире без доступа к средствам связи. Правда, Старк вряд ли посчитает подобное предложение актом доброты.

— Я слишком ценен, чтобы вы смогли без проблем от меня избавиться. — Пренебрежительная гримаса могла оскорбить Стива, если бы ему было не плевать на все эти попытки вывести его из себя. — Джарвис, почему ты пропустил мистера Роджерса? Чем он тебе угрожал?

Вздохнув, Стив подошел к отдельно стоящему креслу и устроился удобнее, понимая, что разговор затянется.

— В правом кармане мистера Роджерса находится чип, зараженный вирусом, который уничтожит меня при любом контакте с вероятностью семьдесят восемь процентов. — Стива уверяли, что вероятность почти стопроцентная, но он никак не проявил свое удивление. — Но основная цель его визита другая: на браслет записано соглашение о...

— Джарвис, — Стив прервал его резко.

Старк рывком повернулся к нему и выплюнул зло:

— Не командуй моим... у меня... Роджерс, что вам здесь надо? — Старк рубанул воздух ладонью. — Я уже сказал вам однажды, что не боюсь ваших угроз. И я могу защитить Пеппер от щупалец вашей чертовой организации, — он подумал, что опередил Стива, но тот на самом деле и не собирался спорить, просто дернул плечом. — Что?

— Ничего, мистер Старк. Вам следовало бы чаще выходить из лабораторий, — Стив потер пальцем бровь, внимательно наблюдая за мрачнеющим выражением лица Старка.

— Джарвис, свяжись с Пеппер и выведи на экран.

— Хорошо, мистер Старк, — Джарвис замолк почти сразу и развернул проекцию перед Старком.

Несколько мгновений она оставалась темной, но потом появилось изображение Пеппер Потс.

— Тони, я не ждала твоего звонка. Что-то случилось? Я тороплюсь.

Стив с удовольствием заметил Рамлоу, который держался за плечом Потс, как ему и было велено.

— Что он делает рядом с тобой? — Старку пришлось откашляться, чтобы перестать хрипеть. Стив сразу сфокусировал на нем свое внимание, потому что и так прекрасно знал, где сейчас находится Потс.

— Ты про мистера Рамлоу? — Потс недоуменно нахмурилась. — Он охраняет меня, Тони. Ты опять не спал двое суток? — теперь ее лоб прорезала морщинка беспокойства, Стив почти восхищался этой женщиной: так играть привязанность, для которой не было оснований. Ему даже захотелось проверить свою татуировку, хотя раньше он никогда не сомневался в ее истинности.

— Какая разница? Почему ты не взяла мою охрану? — Старк подался ближе к проекции и подозрительно разглядывал безучастное лицо Рамлоу.

— Потому что мистер Роджерс любезно предложил воспользоваться его личным отрядом для поездки, о которой я тебе рассказывала, — теперь Потс разговаривала со Старком как с маленьким ребенком и Стива это так веселило, что сложно было удержать нейтральное выражение лица. — Детский центр протезирования в Будапеште, помнишь? Старк Индастриз основной спонсор. Когда-нибудь ты начнешь меня слушать.

Старк же только зло посмотрел на Стива.

— Это ваших рук дело, еще и собачонку к ней приставили.

— Что? Тони, прекрати! Я опаздываю на торжественный ужин, — Потс охнула, посмотрев на часы, — я свяжусь с тобой, как только смогу. Не делай глупостей, я очень тебя прошу! — Потс смотрела на Старка обеспокоенным взглядом. — Джарвис, проследи за ним, пожалуйста.

— Разумеется, мэм.

Потс отключилась, а Джарвис свернул проекцию, не оставив между Старком и Стивом никаких преград. Старк стиснул кулаки и сделал несколько глубоких вдохов, прежде чем поднять взгляд на Стива.

— Торжественное мероприятие. Детишки-инвалиды. Умно, Роджерс, — хрипло проговорил Старк. — Провернули все за моей спиной.

— Это было несложно, мистер Старк. Я же говорил — вам надо чаще выходить из лабораторий, — на мгновение Стиву почти стало жаль Старка, но потом он вспомнил обо всех нарушениях, которые тот совершил осознанно. — Как вы убедили ее помогать вам? И давайте без ваших привычных уверток, — он опередил Старка, уже готового слепить очередную небылицу. — Мы оба знаем: именно вы решили, что хотите другого партнера. Во сколько вы взломали базу пар? В четырнадцать?

— В пятнадцать, — Тони огрызнулся и подошел к стойке, заставленной бутылками с алкоголем. Он налил себе виски и повернулся к Стиву, вздернув подбородок. — Что? Или _партнеру_ Капитана Гидры запрещено пить? — язвительностью Старка можно было отравить нескольких человек, но Стив только пожал плечами.

— Это ваша жизнь, вы вольны убивать себя как угодно.

— Самому не смешно? Я волен? Я пытался жить жизнью, которую создал сам. Но в итоге все равно оказался здесь, с Капитаном Гидрой в собственной гостиной. Довольно жалкое зрелище, с учетом того, что мои яйца теперь мне не принадлежат, — Тони отхлебнул из стакана и упал на диван с таким трагичным видом, словно его приговорили к смерти. Стиву хотелось только закатить глаза на подобное ребячество — сразу видно, что Старк не сталкивался с проблемами, которые не решались его деньгами или мягким участием Потс. — Что в футляре? — Старк апатично сделал еще один глоток.

— Это мой подарок вам, — Стив одернул рукав и напрягся, когда Старк потянулся за чехлом на столике. — Я приверженец старых традиций, поэтому хочу, чтобы вы приняли его как...

— Джарвис, это то, о чем я думаю? — голос Старка звучал очень напряженно. — Роджерс, лучше вам сказать, что это такая шутка.

— Я никогда не стану шутить с подобными вещами, — жестко ответил Стив и выпрямился, — если вам угодно, могу встать на колени.

— Да вы совсем свихнулись в своей Гидре! Так давно никто не делает! — Старк отшатнулся от раскрытого чехла и всплеснул руками, чудом не разлив виски.

— В странах третьего мира до сих пор ошейники используют в качестве обозначения наличия партнера и заключенного союза, — аккуратно поправил его Джарвис, а Стив просто сверлил Старка тяжелым взглядом, удерживая внутри рвущийся резкий ответ.

— Мне плевать на страны третьего мира, мы в гребаных Штатах, а не Чили, чтобы кто-то мог нацепить на меня ошейник!

— Никто не собирается заставлять вас носить его постоянно, — оборвал его Стив и поднялся с кресла. — Если хотите, можете тоже подарить мне ошейник, и поверьте, я не собираюсь устраивать скандал на пустом месте, потому что понимаю важность традиций, — Стив сверкнул глазами, а потом вывел проекцию соглашения на браслете и нажал несколько кнопок, отправляя документ на личную почту Старка. — Джарвис, проверь соглашение, чтобы мистер Старк не думал, что я хочу его обмануть.

— Да не нужны никакие бумажки, чтобы понять это. Вы лживый, надменный, жестокий, циничный сукин...

— Энтони, я думаю, вам стоит закрыть свой рот, если вы не хотите познакомиться поближе с той частью моей личности, о которой вы только что напомнили, — Стив сдержался усилием воли, но желание хорошенько встряхнуть Старка никуда не делось.

Матовый ошейник из плотной черной кожи поблескивал застежкой, притягивая взгляд. Стив не мог понять, почему это вообще показалось хорошей идеей. Наверное, ему слишком хотелось верить, что Старк не будет упорствовать теперь, когда осознал провал всех своих махинаций.

— Мистер Роджерс прав, документы корректны, к стандартной формулировке добавлен пункт о сотрудничестве между Гидрой и Старк Индастриз. Думаю, вам стоит ознакомиться с его предложением.

— Могу ли я внести коррективы в договор?

Стив изучающе посмотрел на Старка и на мгновение задумался.

— Не больше трех правок, раздел о сотрудничестве не править, новые пункты не добавлять. Первые три раздела не трогать. И вы позволите мне надеть на вас это, — Стив кивнул на ошейник.

Старк хмыкнул:

— У вас весьма своеобразное понимание свободы выбора.

— Нет, Энтони. Я прекрасно знаком с этим понятием. Просто, к сожалению, вы не в той ситуации, чтобы диктовать свои условия. Хочу вам напомнить, что вы можете отказаться, и я уйду вместе с ошейником. Но в таком случае мисс Потс вряд ли вернется из Будапешта.

— Уж поверьте, я прекрасно помню все ваши варианты, — процедил Старк и с силой сжал переносицу. — Ладно, черт с вами, — он резко поднялся на ноги и застыл перед Стивом, глядя на него снизу вверх. — Вы снова будете на меня пялиться? А ничего не меняется, Роджерс.

Стив поднял ошейник и аккуратно расстегнул замок.

— Мистер Старк, вы уверены? Данная процедура...

— Это всего лишь удавка. В современном мире она ничего не значит. Если Роджерс хочет верить, что из-за ошейника я стану его слушаться, пусть верит, — Старк дерзко уставился Стиву в глаза, но это все равно не смогло пробить броню Стива.

Когда Стив неосторожно коснулся Старка, ничего не произошло, но Старк все равно прерывисто вздохнул, стоило ошейнику обернуться вокруг шеи. Стив немного повозился с застежкой, стараясь не затягивать туго, а потом не удержался и провел пальцем по кромке ошейника, мягко касаясь кожи.

— Вам идет, — тихо произнес Стив, но Старк в ответ хмыкнул.

— Угомоните свои грязные мыслишки. И верните мне Пеппер, — Старк отошел подальше, чтобы между ними оказался диван, словно не мог больше быть ближе.

— Жду ваши правки, — Стив одернул рукав, пряча под ним браслет с соглашением. — До встречи, мистер Старк.

— И вам хорошего денечка, Роджерс. Давайте постараемся не встречаться подольше. И это не предложение, — Старк наливал себе очередную порцию виски, но Стив видел, как дрожат его пальцы. — Чего вы ждете? Джарвис, проводи Роджерса.

Стив пошел к лифту, решив больше не говорить ни слова. Эта встреча оставила после себя странный осадок: нельзя было говорить о полном успехе, но воспоминание о том, как мягкая полоска кожи плотно охватывала шею Старка, совершенно точно разбудило в Стиве те эмоции, которые он не испытывал еще ни разу. И именно их ему предстояло проанализировать до следующей встречи. Он не мог позволить Старку управлять им даже в такой мелочи, как физическое возбуждение.


	3. Потерянная комета

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Кинк: Раскаяние

— Агент Рамлоу, полный отчет, — Стив устало откинулся на спинку кресла и внимательно посмотрел на Рамлоу, застывшего у стола.

— Пеппер Потс вывезена в дом Старка в Малибу, при ней постоянно находится один из телохранителей, мои люди прослушивают ее телефон и приглядывают за ней. Как вы и говорили, Джарвис не стал блокировать наши устройства, — Рамлоу быстро взглянул на экран своего планшета, — кажется, он даже транслирует нам данные, когда Потс выходит из зоны доступа и оставляет технику в доме.

Стив задумчиво сложил пальцы домиком.

— Старк остался в городе. Проигнорировал очередной совет директоров, но Потс его прикрыла. По нашим данным, он работает над новым оружием, но здесь Джарвис нам не помогает. Вы все еще не даете разрешение на отключение его систем? — Рамлоу вопросительно посмотрел на Стива, но тот вздохнул и покачал головой.

— В каком-то смысле Джарвис на нашей стороне, пока мы не причиняем Старку открытый вред. Но даже у его желания сотрудничать есть свои границы. Пока что нам достаточно и того, что мы уже имеем. Оставим им обоим иллюзию самостоятельности, — Стив побарабанил пальцем по столу. — Потс до сих пор не знает, что их обман со Старком раскрыли?

— Нет, Старк ей не сказал. Только долго рассуждал о том, какой вы коварный и что она должна вас остерегаться, — Рамлоу оскалился. — По вашей команде мы в любой момент ее вывезем на одну из секретных баз Гидры, сэр.

— В этом пока нет необходимости. Свободны, Рамлоу, — Стив проводил его взглядом и окликнул, когда тот был у самой двери. — Я очень ценю вашу лояльность, лейтенант.

Рамлоу обернулся и криво ухмыльнулся.

— Поверьте, сэр, ваше расположение слишком дорого стоит, чтобы им можно было разбрасываться. Мы ведь оба знаем, кто на самом деле стоит у руля Гидры. Именно поэтому Пирс до сих пор получает отчеты о ваших безрезультатных поисках партнера.

Стив позволил себе довольно улыбнуться и отпустил Рамлоу кивком. Он всегда знал, что Страйк сливает информацию Пирсу, но гораздо удобнее контролировать поток, чем не знать о нем вовсе. Стив хотел, чтобы «директор» узнал о его партнере именно тогда, когда это будет удобно ему. А пока что он не был готов для противостояния, которое должно начаться, стоит Пирсу понять, насколько позиция Стива усилится с таким партнером. На самом деле от потенциала их связи перехватывало дыхание: сила Капитана Гидры, способного аккумулировать всю мощь в кратчайшие сроки, и технологический прогресс Тони Старка, к которому Стив может получить полный доступ. Доступ, которого может не быть у Пирса.

В любом случае было полезно потянуть время, ведь Стив прекрасно знал, как работает бюрократическая машина и для чего используется информация о парах. Конечно, на него вряд ли можно было воздействовать, угрожая Старку, потому что никаких светлых чувств он не испытывал. Но Старк был только _его_ , и Стив рассчитывал в итоге избавиться даже от Потс, как бы та ни была для него полезной в общем.

В принципе он не собирался ее убивать, она была именно тем классическим рычагом воздействия на Старка, каким являлись все пары в мире, и Гидра никогда не брезговала пользоваться тем, что другие считали бесчестным. Стив был уверен, что достаточно только заточить Потс в отдельную камеру и пригрозить подселением сумасшедшей женщины, которая любила плескать в лицо кислотой всем, кого считала красивыми, и Старк стиснул бы зубы, но прыгнул так высоко, как приказал Стив. На мгновение он даже представил, как Старк исполняет его желания. Почему-то в этих мечтах Старк был обнаженный, в одном ошейнике и при этом возбужденный. Но Стива отвлекло мигание красного диода на браслете.

Довольно улыбнувшись, он заблокировал компьютер и потянулся. Пусть уже перевалило за полночь, а дел еще было слишком много, но Стив знал, что дома его ждет гость, а значит, вечер обещал быть интересным.

***

Заранее отключив сигнал лифта, Стив зашел в кабину и голосом отдал команду подъема, прислонившись спиной к поручням и зеркальной стене. За минуту он постарался настроить себя на деловой лад, но все равно не мог: Старк сам пришел к Стиву, причина была не интересна, а вот сам этот факт казался слишком важным. Когда двери открылись, он почти сразу увидел Старка за своим рабочим столом.

— Не смогли подобрать пароль? — полюбопытствовал Стив спокойно, проходя в квартиру и оставляя мелочь на небольшом комоде рядом с лифтом.

— Пробовал самые очевидные, но почему-то, например, «РоджерсКозел» не подходит, — Старк даже не вздрогнул, словно не занимался ничем таким.

— Уверен, это самый безобидный вариант, который вы вводили, мистер Старк. Простите, что не смог дать вам чуть больше времени. Готов поспорить, вы бы справились, — Стив прошел к холодильнику и достал стеклянную бутылку воды. Он заметил подозрительный взгляд Тони, — Не смотрите на меня так. Вам очень сложно угодить: не воспринимаешь вас всерьез — вы злитесь, воспринимаешь всерьез — вы все равно злитесь, — Стив отвинтил крышку и сделал большой глоток, чувствуя взгляд Старка на своем горле.

Старк онемел, но после нескольких мгновений разглядывания кадыка Стива дернулся и сощурился:

— Мне не нужны ваши подачки, Роджерс. И не надо пытаться меня очаровать. Все равно это бесполезно: сомневаюсь, что мне может понравиться человек, который недрогнувшей рукой подписал приказ вырезать несколько наций.

Стив холодно посмотрел на Старка.

— Знаете, мистер Старк, я не думаю, что вам стоит взламывать базы Гидры в дальнейшем. Вы можете потерять мое расположение, и тогда вас не спасет даже парная с моей татуировка.

— Вы бы уже придумали угрозы поинтереснее, Роджерс, — Старк деланно зевнул, а потом прошел к бару и налил себе скотч, чувствуя себя как дома. Стив следил за ним взглядом и пытался поддеть ногтем бумажную этикетку на бутылке. — Мне не страшно, а скучно.

— Посмотрим, как вы заскучаете наедине с дознавателями Гидры. И только представьте, как скучно будет милой Пеппер, — Стив скатал небольшой кусок этикетки в липкий комочек и отшвырнул его пальцем. Старк крепче стиснул стакан, но не стал ничего говорить. — Зачем вы пришли, мистер Старк? — Стив водил подушечкой по гладкому стеклу и не отрывал от Старка взгляда.

— У нас осталось нерешенное дело, — Старк кивнул на компьютер Стива. — Я прислал вам договор с правками.

Стив удивленно выгнул бровь:

— Неужели обойдетесь без циркового шоу? — он отставил бутылку в сторону и нажал несколько кнопок на браслете, выводя полученный файл проекцией.

— Раз уж вы не хотите оставить меня в покое, Роджерс, то, может, прекратите считать меня недалеким клоуном? Не надо судить по окружающим вас подлизам, — Старк закинул ноги на журнальный столик и сделал очередной глоток скотча.

— Рекомендую начать вести себя соответствующе, раз вам не нравится подобное отношение, — Стив пролистывал договор, быстро пробегая взглядом по строчкам.

— Разве так ведут себя воспитанные взрослые люди? В нормальном обществе принято идти на уступки. То есть, если я иду на компромисс, то и вы идете на компромисс. Вас совсем не учили в детстве?

Старк проигнорировал вопросительно приподнятую бровь, поэтому Стив, не отрываясь от чтения, прохладно произнес:

— Вы снова забыли, кто _действительно_ здесь выставляет условия. Мне не сложно напомнить: это не вы, мистер Старк, — долистав до нового пункта в разделе «Порядок межличностного взаимодействия», Стив нахмурился, но решил дочитать до конца, прежде чем комментировать. Но других правок в документе не было. — С чего вы взяли, что я буду подписывать договор с этим пунктом?

Стив даже выделил его для себя цветом и увеличил проекцию: «Не принуждать подчиняться, поставив под угрозу жизнь и здоровье Вирджинии Потс».

— С того, что вам нужен я, нужны мои возможности и мой ум, хоть вам и нравится считать меня одним из многих, — Старк встал с дивана, подошел к Стиву на расстояние вытянутой руки и поставил стакан с остатками скотча на стол.

— Я не услышал ничего важного в ваших словах, мистер Старк. Ни одного весомого аргумента, — Стив разглядывал Старка, отмечая его напряженные плечи. — Убедите меня, и я соглашусь.

Напряженно застыв, Старк молча смотрел в глаза ожидающему Стиву, а потом потянулся к пуговице у самого воротника рубашки, расстегнул ее, затем следующую и оттянул воротник в сторону, открывая Стиву ошейник, плотно обхватывающий шею. На смуглой шее черная матовая полоска выглядела... волнующе, и Стив потянулся, коснулся пальцами кожи Старка. Сглотнув, он снова поднял взгляд на его лицо, но ладони не убрал, обхватив шею крепче, поглаживая бешено бьющуюся жилку большим пальцем.

— Мистер Старк, вы понимаете, что предлагаете? — Стив говорил почти ласково, и тот сглотнул, прежде чем ответить.

— Пока что я ничего не предложил. Я только продемонстрировал ваш подарок, Роджерс, а все остальное вы уже додумали самостоятельно.

— Неужели вам это так важно? — Стив чуть сильнее сжал пальцы и склонил голову набок, только сейчас заметив, как сильно взъерошены волосы Старка, словно тот раз за разом проводил по ним ладонью, беспокоясь.

— А вы точно умный? — Старк оскалился, но тут же захрипел, когда Стив стиснул пальцы, перекрывая доступ кислороду.

— Для человека, который еще не получил желаемого, вы слишком наглы, — Стив удерживал Старка еще несколько мгновений, а потом резко разжал ладонь. — Не стоит думать, что я не найду иной способ заставить вас делать то, что мне надо.

Старк ухватился одной рукой за столешницу, а другой растер шею и только потом резко процедил:

— Насколько я знаю, в отношениях партнеров вообще не надо никого заставлять.

— Золотые слова. Советую прислушаться к ним, мистер Старк. Просто делайте то, что я вам говорю, и мы с вами поладим, — Стив многозначительно посмотрел на Старка, а потом протянул к нему браслет. — Вашу руку, пожалуйста. — Когда Старк по привычке протянул правую с ложной татуировкой, Стив только вздохнул и указал на другую.

После этого Старк быстро задрал рукав на левой руке и позволил отсканировать комету с длинным хвостом в качестве подписи для договора о партнерстве. Свою комету Стив отсканировал следующей и еще несколько секунд разглядывал договор, словно не до конца верил, что Старк все же так или иначе раскаялся и пришел с желанием узаконить их статус пары.

— Надеюсь, вы счастливы, Роджерс, — Старк непослушными пальцами пытался застегнуть пуговицы на воротнике и спрятать с глаз ошейник, но выходило у него не очень.

— Это вы должны быть счастливы, мистер Старк. Теперь Пеппер ничто не угрожает. Ну, кроме Александра Пирса и его очень пристального внимания, — Стив улыбнулся доброжелательно. — Ведь в мире не так часто встречаются люди с двумя татуировками, как у вас. И если к вам Пирс не сунется, то насчет Пеппер я не уверен.

Старк вспыхнул и направился к лифту, напоследок сверкнув глазами.

Только когда двери кабины раскрылись и Старк уже почти уехал вниз, Стив снова обратил на себя его внимание.

— Главное, не гоните, мистер Старк. Мои люди сейчас с Пеппер, она точно в безопасности.

Стив довольно рассмеялся, когда лифт с ошарашенным Старком уехал вниз.

Возбуждение от успешного завершения дела будоражило сильнее кофеина и энергетиков. Спать не хотелось, несмотря на тяжелый и долгий день. Стив повертел в руках стакан с остатками скотча, недопитого Старком, а потом сделал несколько глотков и поставил стакан в мойку. Сегодня он не собирался больше думать о работе. Но вот Старк и волнение, охватившее Стива при прикосновении к его шее, заслуживало его тщательного анализа. Да, Стив был вынужден признать, что Старк оказался интересен. Но тем лучше для него. Интересные живут дольше.


	4. Большая комета

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Кинк: Оргазм без прикосновений

Стив удобно устроился на заднем сидении лимузина и достал планшет, думая открыть отчет, который не успел изучить до отъезда. Но его отвлекло мигание интеркома.

— Мистер Роджерс, мистер Старк просил передать, что задерживается.

Он ожидал, что Тони опоздает, но не так сильно.

— Джарвис, передай мистеру Старку, что если он не будет готов через, — Стив посмотрел на часы, прикидывая время, которое оставалось до начала приема, — десять минут, то я приду за ним сам. И ему это не понравится.

— Хорошо, сэр, — Джарвис с тихим звуком отключился, оставив Стива вздыхать над документами.

Он засек время и был уверен, что Старк и здесь пойдет наперекор, но за десять секунд до конца отмеренного срока дверца лимузина открылась, и Старк забрался в салон с максимально независимым видом.

— Вы в курсе, что за вами уже пробка собралась? — он хлопнул дверью, пока Стив с удовлетворением оглядывал его костюм: Джарвис либо передал просьбу, либо не оставил Старку выбора касательно варианта одежды.

— Но ведь это вас мне пришлось ждать, — Стив снова поглядел на часы, — почти девяносто минут. Мне, конечно, очень льстит, что вы решили принарядиться ради меня, мистер Старк, но не стоило утруждаться, если вы не смогли управиться быстрее, — Стив улыбнулся в ответ на раздраженный взгляд Старка. — Вам идет, — он потянулся и поправил воротничок рубашки Старка — того же оттенка, что и его собственная.

К чести Старка, он не отшатнулся, только нахмурился.

— Опять подговорили Джарвиса, значит. Я сотру этого двуличного шпиона, — Старк одернул рукава пиджака и уставился в окно.

— Вы же не думаете, что он единственный, правда? — мягко осведомился Стив, разглядывая его профиль.

— Остальные хотя бы не подсматривают за мной в душе, — Старк закатил глаза и пренебрежительно фыркнул в ответ на выгнутую бровь Стива. — И не говорите, что вас это не интересует, Роджерс. Вы же больной ублюдок.

Стив вздохнул.

— Энтони, ну в самом деле, вам стоит понять, что любое ваше слово будет иметь последствия. Что меня сложно задеть подобной ерундой, но игнорировать я ее не буду, ведь вас надо воспитывать. И что теперь мне вовсе нет нужды просить ваш искин следить за вами в душе, спальне или где-то еще — я и сам могу наблюдать за происходящим в ваших апартаментах. При этом вы же еще мне скажете спасибо, — он потянулся и положил ладонь на щеку Старка, поглаживая большим пальцем скулу.

Старк продержался десять секунд — и отдернул голову, отворачиваясь к окну и скрещивая руки на груди. Стив безразлично вернулся к чтению документов: Рамлоу изрядно потрудился, выискивая давно стертое и удаленное. Нужно было проанализировать то, что скрывали Потс и Старк: нашел Рамлоу — сможет найти и Пирс.

Пятнадцать благословенных минут в салоне было тихо. Но Стив всегда знал, что хорошее быстро заканчивается.

— Надеюсь, вы не думаете, что я готов держать вас за ручку? И целовать вас я тоже не собираюсь, даже ради доказательства нашей связи, — Старк снова вернул самообладание вкупе с наглостью, вызывающе сверкая глазами на Стива.

— Сомневаюсь, что Пирс захочет еще доказательств. Я предоставил все нужные подтверждающие документы, — он даже не поднял на Старка взгляд.

— Но вы же говорили, что он будет копать под меня и Пеппер. Разве не нужно, чтобы он поверил вам? — Старк потер бровь и достал из кармана старкфон.

— Звучит так, словно вы как раз очень хотите поцеловать меня на глазах у всего руководства Гидры, — Стив все же оторвался от экрана, заблокировал планшет и отложил его в сторону. — Совсем не обязательно делать это на виду, если только в вас не говорит страсть к публичному проявлению чувств.

— Публичному проявлению чувств? — насмешливо передразнил его Старк. — Вы говорите, как мой дедушка.

Стив вздохнул.

— Вы не можете терпеть мое прикосновение дольше пятнадцати секунд. О каких поцелуях в таком случае может идти речь? Руки я вам целовать точно не собираюсь.

— То есть, на колени встать — это нормально, а руку своему партнеру поцеловать — это, значит, нет. Странные у вас стандарты, Роджерс, — Старк криво усмехнулся.

— Ну вы же не надели ошейник. Зато назвали меня своим партнером, сами и даже без сарказма. Я буду считать это первым шагом на пути к успеху, — Стив посмотрел в окно, прикидывая, сколько осталось ехать, а потом снова на Старка.

— Мне пришлось тренироваться перед зеркалом, чтобы лицо не кривилось на фразе "Мой партнер — Капитан Гидра".

— Я рад, что вы умеете владеть лицом. Осталось научиться молчать, когда ваше мнение никому не интересно, — Стив дернул плечом.

— Вы поразитесь, когда узнаете, сколько людей на самом деле хотят знать мое мнение, — и снова Старк самодовольно усмехнулся и тщательно поправил запонки — Стив заметил на них символ Гидры и приятно удивился.

— Не думаю, что моя реакция будет столь эмоциональна. Ведь я, например, знаю, что вы убили настоящего партнера Пеппер Потс, но при этом даже ни разу не встряхнул вас, хоть и очень хочется. Вас вообще частенько хочется покалечить, мистер Старк, — доверительно проговорил Стив, но тот в ответ лишь дернул головой и сощурился.

— Как вы узнали? Не говорите, это наверняка была ваша собачка. Ваш чертов доберман Рамлоу. Раз он нашел это, то должен был найти и причину. И даже видео, — Старк пристально уставился на Стива и продолжил, когда дождался утвердительного кивка. — Тогда вы должны знать, что этот ублюдок пытался ее убить, — Старк сжал кулак. — Разве так работают пары в нашем мире?

— Вы не можете решать, кому жить, а кому нет.

— Разумеется! Только вам позволено играть в Бога, — Старк скривился. — Гребаная Гидра. Я не жалею об этом поступке, — он вызывающе вскинул подбородок, глядя на Стива. — Кажется, это единственное, о чем я никогда не буду жалеть.

— Не стоит торопиться с подобными высказываниями, мистер Старк, — Стив придвинулся к нему ближе и положил ладонь на его стиснутый кулак, поглаживая большим пальцем костяшку. — Главное, что теперь нам вместе предстоит пройти через этот ужин, и желательно обойтись без лишних откровений. — В этот момент машина затормозила, и Стив решил, что самое время сообщить новости. — Имейте в виду, Потс сегодня с нами не будет. Вы вообще не сможете с ней увидеться в ближайшее время, но — не думал, что когда-то такое скажу, — это для ее блага. — Старк смотрел на него с яростью и не двигался, даже когда шофер открыл перед ним дверь. — Давайте, мистер Старк, время доказать, что вы достойный партнер капитана Гидры, — Стив отпустил руку Старка и подтолкнул плечом.

Выбравшись на улицу, Старк, не обращая внимания на окружающих, повернулся к Стиву и зашипел:

— Ради какого, черт возьми, блага? Вы снова пытаетесь мной манипулировать, Роджерс?

Стив вылез следом, отпустил кивком водителя и подхватил Старка под локоть, разворачивая ко входу в ресторан, арендованный для приема.

— Не можете улыбаться, так хотя бы притворитесь спокойным, Энтони. И хватит орать, — Стив тащил Старка за собой, хоть и старался, чтобы со стороны выглядело, словно он оторваться не может от своего партнера. Быстро взглянув на лицо Старка, он довольно похлопал того по руке. — Хотя бы так. Удивительно, я думал, вы соврали, сказав про умение контролировать выражение лица.

— Куда. Вы. Дели. Пеппер, — Старк цедил слова, но при этом даже как-то ухитрился улыбнуться хостесс, встретившей их на входе. — Добрый вечер, какое у вас чудное местечко, — вот теперь он действительно не выдавливал из себя улыбку, а окатил несчастную дамочку своим обаянием. Стив только потянул его дальше — в отдельный зал, в котором уже все собрались, как он успел заметить.

— Если вы хотите, чтобы Пирс ее тут же спрятал так глубоко в секретных лабораториях, что даже я могу не найти, то без проблем. Одно ваше слово, мистер Старк. Одно слово — и Пеппер вернется, но вряд ли надолго, — Стив придержал Старка у самой двери и посмотрел ему в глаза, нежно улыбаясь.

Со стороны он наверняка выглядел удивительно мягким, и каждый это заметил. Но Стиву только это и было надо: уже слишком давно не поднимали голову те, кому он не нравился как выскочка, который слишком много на себя берет. И если раньше у них не было против него преимущества, потому что он был одинок, то теперь Стив сам с удовольствием позволил всем "увидеть", что Старк ему дорог.

Стив даже разрешил себе погладить его по щеке, будто все не мог наглядеться и поверить, что тот был рядом, а Старк вздрогнул, вздохнул и прикрыл глаза, но не отстранился.

— Вы молодец, мистер Старк, — довольно шепнул Стив и шагнул вперед, взяв его за руку.

— Капитан, как же непривычно видеть вас таким эмоциональным, — первым к ним подошел Пирс и пожал Стиву руку, радостно улыбаясь. Стив видел всю фальшь, но не сказал о ней ни слова, только улыбнулся в ответ и крепче сжал пальцы Старка. — Энтони Старк, признаться, я был крайне удивлен, когда увидел ваше имя в договоре.

— Я тоже был ошеломлен, когда узнал, что у меня есть вторая татуировка, которая свела меня с таким великим человеком, — Старк произнес эту чушь с восхищением, почти заставившим Стива поверить. — Оказаться здесь большая честь для меня, мистер Пирс, — Старк высвободил руку из хватки Стива и пожал Пирсу ладонь.

— Всегда знал, что вы необычайный человек, Тони, — я же могу вас так называть? — Пирс дождался утвердительного кивка и продолжил: — В любом случае вы весьма своеобразная пара, но при этом я даже не предполагал, что вы будете так красиво смотреться рядом. Честное слово, вам очень повезло, — Пирс лукаво усмехнулся, а Стив ответил на это вежливой улыбкой. — Ладно, не буду вас больше отвлекать. Это ваш праздник, господа, отдыхайте! — он еще раз потряс ладонь Старка и отошел к компании своих заместителей, занявших круглый стол в углу зала.

Стив осмотрелся и заметил небольшой пустой стол, на котором стояла табличка с его татуировкой. Он указал Старку, куда идти. И только когда они сели за стол, а рядом засуетились официанты, Старк позволил себе процедить сквозь зубы, не переставая при этом улыбаться:

— Еще раз схватите меня своей клешней, и я за себя не отвечаю.

Хмыкнув, Стив потянулся и приобнял Старка за плечи, склонившись к самому его уху.

— Хотите, чтобы мы сидели вот так весь вечер? — Стив заметил, как дернулся кадык Старка, и непритворно улыбнулся. — Давайте, Энтони, расслабьтесь. Представьте, что вы в приятной компании, отдыхаете от очередных исследований, завершившихся научным прорывом, или как вы обычно развлекаетесь, — Стив сам не заметил, как в его голосе появилась хрипотца, а по телу прошла волна жара в ответ на частые вдохи, которые делал Старк.

Тот зажмурился, сжал губы, а потом тихо проговорил:

— Я не смогу забыть о чудовищах, которые собрались в этой комнате. Я не смогу представить, что это мои друзья, даже если вы попытаетесь меня убить. Прекратите так себя вести, — он открыл глаза и повернулся к Стиву, едва не задев его носом. — Пожалуйста.

Стив со вздохом отодвинулся на свое место и потянулся за стаканом воды. От проникновенной просьбы Старка внутри стало горячо, словно он хлебнул суперспирт, формулу которого разработали специально для него. И даже на небольшой дистанции пожар внутри не стих, вызывая у Стива желание потрогать Старка вновь. Чтобы опять услышать это "пожалуйста". Но он пересилил себя и следующий час старательно улыбался гостям, каждый из которых с удовольствием свернул бы ему шею в другой ситуации. Но сейчас они по очереди подходили к их столу и рассыпались в фальшивых поздравлениях.

Только Стив, несмотря на данное себе обещание, все равно коснулся Старка, когда потянулся к тарелке с фруктами — тот тоже захотел попробовать виноград. От столкновения их пальцев жар снова вернулся, особенно когда Старк не отдернул ладонь, а, наоборот, положил ее на скатерть и позволил Стиву опустить свою сверху.

— Глядя на вас, я вспоминаю свою супругу. Мы тоже не могли перестать касаться друг друга, как наркоманы, накачивая друг друга этими усиленными эмоциями.

— Генерал Ли, как приятно видеть вас в добром здравии, — Стив повернулся к седому, старому, но все еще мощному руководителю китайского блока Гидры.

— Гидра заботится о моем здоровье с тех пор, как погибла моя Роу, — Ли похлопал Стива по плечу. — Береги своего партнера, — он вздохнул и продолжил, не позволяя Стиву ответить: — Иногда я так скучаю по этому ощущению. Все бы отдал, чтобы снова подержать Роу за руку, почувствовать любовь и желание, которое она во мне будила, — он грустно улыбнулся, а Стив замер, ошеломленный пониманием.

— Прошу нас простить, генерал, мне надо поговорить с Энтони, — Стив поднялся из-за стола и схватил Старка за руку.

Генерал только понимающе усмехнулся и побрел к бару за очередной порцией виски, которых, кажется, ему и так уже было достаточно. Старк упирался, но сложно было высвободиться, не привлекая к себе внимания, и Стив все равно одержал над ним верх, затолкнув в одну из туалетных комнат. Тщательно заперев за собой дверь, Стив уставился на Старка, который отвернулся к стене, готовый к худшему — а он думал о жаре, охватывающем тело при касании Старка, и о том, каково было ему самому вариться в котле возбуждения и при этом казаться совершенно незаинтересованным.

Теперь были ясны все вздохи, дрожь и взгляды, бросаемые на Стива.

Стив подошел ближе и ласкающим движением провел ладонью по шее Старка, замечая, как тот зажмурился и сжал губы. Прижавшись к его заднице пахом, Стив завороженно следил, как тот втянул воздух со свистом и заскреб пальцами по кафельной плитке.

— До сих пор не понимаю, как я не заметил этого раньше? — Стив коснулся губами уха Старка, представляя, как пробегает волна дрожи от его горячего шепота. Ему самому было немного некомфортно от того, как встающий член натягивал белье и брюки, но тереться о задницу Старка было головокружительно хорошо.

Настолько, что не хотелось останавливаться. А еще сильнее хотелось довести Старка. До чего именно, Стив определиться не мог — слишком много было вариантов.

— Я уже говорил. Вы не слишком умный, Роджерс, — прохрипел Старк, но Стив только рассмеялся в его ухо и сильнее сжал ладонь на горле.

— Энтони, когда-нибудь вы научитесь хорошо себя вести, ведь правда? — другой рукой Стив по-хозяйски расстегнул ремень и пуговицу на брюках Старка, нетерпеливо дернул молнию вниз и, оттянув резинку трусов, обхватил его член ладонью. Старк захлебнулся протестом, и Стиву хотелось верить, что он представляет эмоции, которыми прошибло Старка от этого прикосновения.

— Если вы считаете это возможным, то вы еще больший... о-о-ох, — Старк толкнулся бедрами в кулак Стива, стоило только прикусить зубами мочку его уха.

Стиву туманило голову от чувств, взыгравших в нем от такого долгого и тесного контакта со Старком, но он хотя бы мог себя контролировать. И теперь картина по устройству их мира стала ясна, последний кусок пазла встал на место. Стив считал забавным, что это произошло именно в тот момент, когда он туго обхватывал пальцами возбужденный член Старка и растирал по головке выступившую смазку.

— Кто, Энтони? — в этой крошечной комнате было нечем дышать, или Стиву оказалось тяжело оставаться рядом так близко к Старку, но все равно он бы не ушел сейчас прочь, даже если бы Пирс угрожал пристрелить его, приставив дуло к затылку.

Отпустив горло Старка, Стив нетерпеливо рванул ворот рубашки, чтобы дать себе хоть немного воздуха, но в итоге только услышал стук нескольких отлетевших в сторону пуговиц. Он ухватился рукой за волосы и оттянул голову Старка, прикусывая шею зубами, слизывая языком его вкус, ощущая жар его кожи. Очень хотелось зарычать, но Стив только сглотнул слюну и отпустил член Старка, тут же уловив недовольный стон.

Стив сделал шаг назад, разглядывая замершего Старка. Голова немного прояснилась, но желание меньше не стало.

— Раздевайтесь, — прохрипел Стив — и откашлялся, когда Старк посмотрел на него через плечо, а потом убрал ладони с кафеля и, видимо, стал расстегивать пуговицы рубашки, потому что минутой позже она упала на пол. — Хорошо, теперь брюки, — Стив почти не дышал, пока Старк раздевался: было непривычно сложно сохранять трезвость ума, когда перед глазами оказалась смуглая спина Старка, а от каждого движения под кожей перекатывались мышцы.

— Дурак.

Стив недоуменно нахмурился. Старк посмотрел на него через плечо.

— Вы полный дурак, если верите, что я могу слушаться вас, — Старк ухмыльнулся.

— Расскажите мне, Энтони, разве не вы сейчас раздеваетесь, стоя передо мной в уборной ресторана? — Стив сделал маленький шаг к Старку и положил ладони на его руки, которыми тот придерживал брюки, то ли не давая им сползти с задницы, то ли, наоборот, намереваясь стянуть их вниз. Стив мягко нажал и ткань соскользнула, открывая задницу, обтянутую приспущенным бельем.

Старк глубоко вдохнул и отвернулся: видимо, кафельная плитка казалась ему гораздо интереснее, чем Стив. Это не обижало — и давало Стиву возможность самому стянуть белье и положить ладони на обнаженные ягодицы.

— Вы, — дыхание Старка стало неглубоким и рваным, — прекрасно понимаете, о чем я говорю, Роджерс.

О да, Стив понимал — но эти слова его не тревожили: он умел достигать поставленных целей, а сейчас его целью было изучение тела Старка и его реакций на прикосновения партнера — изумительное задание. Он гладил задницу Старка, чувствуя, как она напрягается под его пальцами. Старк словно пытался уйти этих движений, но удерживал себя на месте, и Стив им гордился.

— Раздвиньте ноги, мистер Старк, — Стив решил, что лучше вернуться к разговору о послушании любого рода, когда его член не будет пульсировать от неудовлетворенного желания. Старк попытался двинуть левой ногой, но белье и брюки стреножили его, и Стиву пришлось помочь, стянуть тряпки до щиколоток — заодно он провел ладонями по оголившимся бедрам и икрам, уделив внимание и ложбинкам под коленями. — Не так и сложно, правда? — проурчал Стив, выпрямившись и прижавшись телом к Старку.

Ему хотелось, чтобы тот каждое мгновение понимал, где и с кем он находится, кто заставляет его дрожать от желания, кто обжигает прикосновениями и заставляет кровь греметь в висках. Стив потерся бедрам о голую задницу Старка, сжал зубы на его шее, а ладонями гладил напряженные мышцы живота, поднимаясь выше, оттягивая соски и не желая их отпускать. Старк часто дышал, постанывал сквозь стиснутые зубы, и каждый этот звук отдавался волной жара в члене Стива, будил то, что еще никогда не проявлялось с такой силой.

— Это всего лишь действие нашей связи, не обольщайтесь, — Старк уткнулся лбом в кафель, и Стив мог представить, как тот холодит разгоряченную кожу.

— И не думал, Энтони. Но вам нужно понимать: природа — не идиотка. А все ваши чувства — это то, что вы бы и так испытывали, просто немного сильнее, — Стив лизнул покрасневший след укуса на шее Старка, не переставая пощипывать его соски. — Я знаю, вам сейчас хорошо. Я даже почти уверен, что вам никогда и ни с кем еще не было так хорошо, — Стив всосал кожу, оставляя еще более явную метку. — И вы хотите, чтобы я сделал больше, — теперь Стив отпустил соски, но стал водить по ним кромкой ногтей.

Когда Старк не сдержался и все же выгнулся, потираясь задницей о пах Стива, тот довольно улыбнулся.

— Продолжим, мистер Старк, — Стив прижал указательный и средний пальцы к губам Старка. — Думаю, вы догадываетесь, чего я хочу. Ну же, — он обвел пальцами рот Старка и с силой надавил, вынуждая того втянуть их внутрь. От влажного и шершавого прикосновения языка Стива прошибло жаром, а член дернулся в тесном плене белья. Пришлось даже на секунду замереть и зажмуриться, прежде чем толкнуться пальцами глубже.

Теперь Стив дышал так же тяжело, как и Старк — но все равно освободил ладонь только тогда, когда ему показалось, что слюны уже достаточно. Другой рукой он почти любовно гладил задницу Старка, а влажными пальцами надавил на анус, растягивая напряженные мышцы.

— Знаете, мистер Старк, я подумываю о переезде в вашу башню, — Стив почувствовал, как тот, явно не ожидавший подобного в этот момент, замер. Но Стив только улыбнулся и втолкнул оба пальца, неглубоко, до первой фаланги. — Вы против? — Стив проворачивал запястье, не давая Старку привыкнуть, то вытаскивал пальцы, то надавливал и входил еще глубже. Старк тяжело дышал открытым ртом, почти бессильно привалившись грудью к стене и прогнувшись, выпятив задницу. — Энтони, я жду ответ.

— Нгх, — Старк посмотрел на Стива через плечо, но никак не мог сфокусироваться и придать взгляду осмысленность. Стив втолкнул пальцы глубже, входя до второй фаланги, и теперь уже Старк застонал, подаваясь бедрами назад. — Какой... о-о-ох... вопрос? — он дернулся и облизнул губы, когда Стив ввел пальцы до конца.

— Переезд, Энтони. Я хочу переехать к вам. У нас же не будет с этим проблем? — Стив одной ладонью массировал яички Старка, а пальцами нашел простату и потер ее подушечкой.

— Черт побери, нет, не будет, — Старк закусил губу и шире расставил ноги, позволяя Стиву делать с ним что угодно. Стив довольно улыбнулся и размеренно потирал простату, вполне представляя, что Старк сейчас поджаривался на медленном огне похоти, особенно когда Стив замирал на секунду.

— Рад слышать, Энтони, — Стив считал это полной победой. А еще думал, что сейчас Старк бы позволил ему любое извращение, и еще сказал бы спасибо.

Стив наслаждался каждым мгновением, каждым движением Старка, каждым стоном, который тот пытался задавить в себе, не дать сорваться с закушенных губ. Задница Старка туго сжималась вокруг пальцев Стива, сам он дрожал, находясь на грани, и Стив решил, что для первого раза все получилось прекрасно, поэтому не стал выдергивать того из предоргазменного состояния.

— Мистер Старк, вы меня внимательно слушаете? — Стив мягко перекатил яички Старка в ладони и заметил, как тот едва кивнул. — Очень хорошо. Я хочу, чтобы вы были послушным, — Стив смотрел, как анус Старка плотно обхватывает его пальцы и находил это зрелище еще более завораживающим. — Сможете умерить свою гордыню? Или мне лучше остановиться прямо сейчас? — Стив усмехнулся, когда Старк протестующе захрипел и двинул бедрами, насадившись задницей на его пальцы.

— Не смейте останавливаться, Роджерс, — Старк заскреб пальцами по кафелю, когда Стив заинтересованно уставился на его затылок и замер. — Ну же, сукин вы... О-о-ох.

Решив, что здесь есть еще, над чем работать, Стив все же продолжил натирать пальцами простату Старка, наслаждаясь буйством, в которое тот стал впадать из-за недостатка чувств.

— Я отучу вас от этого, мистер Старк. Позже. Вы будете молить меня, я вижу то, как вы будете просить и скулить, наплевав на свою гордость, — Стив резко задвигал пальцами. — Я подхвачу вас, прижму к стене и буду насаживать на свой член, пока вы не сойдете с ума. Восхитительная картина, правда? — Старк застонал, задергавшись, но Стив не мог остановиться. — А сейчас кончите для меня, мистер Старк. Кончите только от моих пальцев в своей заднице. Кончите, представляя, как я растяну вас в следующий раз. — Стив довольно осклабился, когда Старк сначала напрягся, кончая, а потом обессиленно осел, едва удерживаясь в вертикальном положении.

Кафельная плитка и рубашка на полу были испачканы спермой, Старк тяжело дышал. Стив поднялся на ноги, наконец-то расстегнул брюки и высвободил член, обхватил его пальцами. Другой рукой он оттянул одну ягодицу Старка в сторону, и принялся дрочить себе, разглядывая припухший и покрасневший анус. Потребовалось буквально несколько движений туго сжатым кулаком по члену, чтобы кончить, попадая семенем прямо на задницу, отчего Старк снова вздрогнул, но ничего не сказал.

Стив чувствовал себя совершенно удовлетворенным, когда отер влажную ладонь о бедро Старка и заправил член обратно в трусы.

— Приводите себя в порядок, Энтони, но не задерживайтесь. Постараюсь занять наших гостей приятной беседой, — Стив оглядел использованного Старка довольным взглядом и вышел в коридор, плотно закрыв за собой дверь в уборную.


	5. Задевающая Солнце комета

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Кинк: Домашний уют

Стива провожали испуганными взглядами — словно он снова вернулся в день, когда впервые пришел в башню Старка. Только теперь у него за спиной был рюкзак с привычными бытовыми мелочами и несколькими сменами вещей. Все остальное должны были доставить позже, но он бы обошелся и малым. Охрана не задала ни одного вопроса, пока он шел к лифтам, и Стиву было непонятно, то ли они снова не решились, то ли Старк предоставил ему доступ.

— Как думаешь, Джарвис, когда они привыкнут? — Стив задумчиво рассматривал свое отражение в зеркале на задней стене лифта, отвернувшись от дверей.

— К вам невозможно привыкнуть, сэр, — бесстрастно ответил Джарвис. — Мистер Старк сейчас в лабораториях, он просил его не беспокоить.

— Думаю, я пока осмотрюсь. — Стив молчал, пока двери лифта не раскрылись на этаже Старка. — Он оставил указания по моему размещению?

— Он выделил вам апартаменты двадцатью ярусами ниже. Хотите сразу отправиться туда или останетесь пока здесь? — вежливо поинтересовался Джарвис. Стив хмыкнул.

— Двадцатью этажами ниже, значит, — он скинул рюкзак и оставил его у дивана, а сам пошел вглубь этой роскошной квартиры, изучая то, что раньше видел только на чертежах. — Не думаю, что я ими воспользуюсь.

Он прошел мимо небольшого тренажерного зала, кабинета и сауны, мимо других комнат, но спальня была только одна. Стив даже нахмурился.

— Джарвис, где гостевая комната?

— Мистер Старк не позволяет оставаться на ночь в своих апартаментах, все гости размещаются на других уровнях башни.

— И, по мнению Старка, я должен жизнерадостно согласиться жить там, где ему хочется, да? — Стив распахнул дверь в хозяйскую спальню и придирчиво осмотрелся.

— Мистер Старк предполагал, что вы так скажете, поэтому велел рассказать об очень удобном диване в гостиной.

На это он даже отвечать не стал — только хмыкнул и, сняв кожаную куртку, оставил ее на левой половине огромной кровати в знак того, где собирался спать и как относился к приказам Старка. Подумав несколько секунд, Стив решил снять и браслет, прикрывавший татуировку: дома он ее не прятал, а это место должно было стать ему новым домом. Он с удовлетворением посмотрел на четкие контуры, словно налившиеся силой после их петтинга со Старком.

Было еще слишком рано. Целый вечер впереди, а у него ни одного отчета для изучения: он все разобрал еще вчера, когда собрался переезжать и освобождал для этого время. Со вздохом Стив вернулся в гостиную и устроился на том самом диване, на который планировал сплавить его Старк. На столике перед ним лежал пульт, и Стив подумал, что давным-давно уже не тратил минуты и часы на просмотр телевизора. И все равно включил плазму на противоположной стене и стал щелкать каналами, пока не наткнулся на программу, посвященную благотворительности Старк Индастриз. В кадре сиял ослепительной улыбкой Старк — какая-то дамочка трясла его руку и рассыпалась в благодарностях, стоя на фоне нового четырехэтажного здания. Стив мог поспорить, что это приют для сирот или интернат для умников.

— Джарвис, когда Старк ухитряется работать с таким плотным графиком публичных выступлений? — не удержался от вопроса после пятого открытого приюта Стив.

— Старк Индастриз курирует тридцать семь благотворительных организаций. В основном, их ведением занимается мисс Потс, мистер Старк участвует только в церемониях открытия или других приемах, посвященных сборам средств. Вы должны быть в курсе, ведь вы сами отправляли с мисс Потс свою охрану на период поездки в Европу.

Стив кивнул и досмотрел выпуск до конца, внимательно слушая восторженные тирады руководителей, которым оказали помощь Тони Старк и его расчудесная компания. Почему-то все эти люди забывали, что компания Старка производит оружие. Но, возможно, это именно Стив не улавливал причину подобной выборочной памяти.

Он еще пощелкал каналами и остановился на программе о дикой природе. Размеренный закадровый голос почти усыпил Стива еще до конца часа, и он проснулся, когда за окнами уже было стемнело. Старка все еще не было, и Стив решил, что не будет дожидаться его, а просто ляжет спать, раз уж организм решил выключиться. В спальне все было непривычным, лежало не на тех местах, но Стив все равно переоделся в домашние штаны и улегся с выбранной для себя стороны. Засыпая, он улыбался, представляя, как озвереет Старк, когда увидит Стива в своей постели.

— Как этот придурок здесь оказался?

Стива разбудило яростное шипение у изножья кровати. На столе горела небольшая лампа, разгоняя темноту в комнате. Поморгав, Стив приподнялся на локтях и посмотрел на Старка.

— Этот придурок здесь спит. И очень хочет продолжить спать. Если вам есть, что сказать по существу, говорите, или заткнитесь и выключите свет.

Поперхнувшись и зло посмотрев на Стива, Старк рявкнул:

— Это моя постель, моя квартира. Вам были отведены другие апартаменты. Разве Джарвис вам не сказал?

— Он все сказал. Даже про диван не забыл. Но мне показалось, что здесь спать гораздо удобнее, — Стив показательно зевнул.

— Конечно, удобнее, эта кровать делалась на заказ!

— Просто замечательно. Энтони, угомонитесь, я все равно никуда не уйду. Либо вы ложитесь, либо идете пробовать ваш диван, — Стив похлопал ладонью по свободному месту рядом с собой, но Старк стоял молча и сверкал на него глазами. — Джарвис, погаси лампу, пожалуйста.

— Доброй ночи, сэр, — произнес Джарвис уже в темноте на фоне возмущенного сопения Старка.

Стив лег обратно на подушку и ждал: он был уверен, что Старк в итоге сбежит, но через минуту борьбы с самим собой тот все же зашелестел одеждой и залез в кровать под тонкое одеяло. Стив буквально видел, как тот настороженно косится в его сторону, словно в ожидании нападения хищника. Улыбнувшись, Стив снова заснул.

Во второй раз Стив проснулся от жара и тяжести, придавившей его к кровати. Не так часто ему случалось проводить с кем-то ночь, и первые несколько секунд он был дезориентирован, но потом почувствовал горячее дыхание на шее и открыл глаза, разглядывая Старка, уткнувшегося в него носом и устроившего ладонь на груди Стива — ровно там, где билось сердце. Сейчас, когда он молчал и не пытался поражать, Старк выглядел слишком уязвимым и открытым. Понятно было, что невозможно контролировать себя во сне, но Стиву даже захотелось приобнять его. Делать этого он, конечно, не стал, но все равно продолжал лежать и разглядывать Старка. Очнулся он от этого наваждения, только когда поймал себя на откровенном любовании тенью от ресниц Старка.

Казалось даже, что это наведенное чувство, не то, которое он мог бы испытывать сам — но Стив был вынужден признать: его интерес давно уже приобрел новые грани, выйдя за рамки первоначального любопытства еще тогда, когда он надел на Старка ошейник. Теперь каждое прикосновение к коже вынуждало Стива испытывать все эти эмоции, причем усиленные в разы. Закрыв глаза, он решил позволить себе еще несколько мгновений изучающего спокойствия. Он положил руку на пальцы Старка и погладил костяшки так, как уже делал несколько раз — но сейчас можно было прислушаться к себе, не торопясь и не одергивая Старка в его наглости.

От горячего выдоха в шею и легкого подрагивания пальцев Старка под его ладонью Стива окатило возбуждением. И не его одного, как стало понятно, стоило Старку еще сильнее прижаться к Стиву и потереться вставшим членом о его бедро.

Но теперь уже Стив не стал давать себе поблажек и переложил Старка на другую половину кровати, даже не разбудив в процессе. Без контакта думать оказалось легче, и он, уже почти успокоившись, вылез из-под тонкого одеяла и спустил ноги на пол. Конечно, эта особенность их мира накладывала ряд ограничений и вносила коррективы в ту стратегию, которой он планировал придерживаться, переехав к Старку. И в первую очередь нужно было подумать, стоил ли результат тех усилий, которые ему придется прикладывать, чтобы оставаться в здравом уме, если Старк будет его трогать.

Подтянув сползшие штаны, Стив пошел в прилегающую к спальне ванную, чтобы умыться. В голове неконтролируемо вертелись воспоминания о праздничном ужине в честь заключения их со Старком партнерства. А точнее, того секса, который произошел в туалетной комнате. Стива привычно обожгло возбуждением, когда он вспомнил, как Старк подавался навстречу каждому его прикосновению, словно не мог обойтись без Стива. И ведь на самом деле не мог.

Холодная вода немного остудила его мысли, позволив все же закончить процедуры, не отвлекаясь на пульсацию возбужденного члена. Старк все еще спал: он перекатился на место Стива, словно пытался найти ту подушку, на которой проспал несколько часов. Стив ухмыльнулся и скользнул взглядом по смуглому телу, не прикрытому сбившейся простыней.

Энтони Старк определенно вносил в разум Стива слишком много сексуальных фантазий, но, наверное, стоило быть благодарным за то, что он не умел любить, а значит, не страдал от всех этих розовых романтичных соплей, которые забивали мозг другим партнерам — по крайней мере, именно так говорилось во всех учебниках по связям в их мире.

— Доброе утро, сэр. Могу я заказать для вас завтрак? — Джарвис приветствовал Стива, стоило только пройти по коридору в гостиную.

— Заказать? — Стив перешел в кухонную зону и стал изучать содержимое шкафчиков и холодильника.

— Кафетерий на втором этаже, в котором мистер Старк организовал питание для сотрудников башни. Еще в двух кварталах к югу есть итальянский ресторан, а в трех кварталах на север — небольшое заведение корейской кухни. Мистер Старк заказывает еду именно там. Я подумал, что и вы захотите последовать его примеру.

Стив достал десяток яиц, бекон, молоко из холодильника и миску, которой на вид ни разу не пользовались.

— Зачем тогда Старку забитый холодильник, если он питается доставкой?

— Это я заказал, проанализировав ваши привычки, сэр.

Хмыкнув, Стив разбил яйца в миску и принялся за приготовление омлета, когда различил шлепанье босых ног. Встрепанный Старк появился на пороге гостиной, широко зевая и почесывая грудь. При виде Стива, миролюбиво взбивающего яйца, он поперхнулся и замер на месте, напряженно глазея.

— Доброй утро, сэр. Ваш кофе доставят через десять минут. Мистер Роджерс, я взял на себя смелость заказать и вам.

— Спасибо, Джарвис. Будете омлет, Энтони? — Стив налил в миску молока и продолжил взбивать ее содержимое.

— Вы все-таки решили меня отравить? — Старк одернул задравшуюся футболку и, с опаской подойдя ближе, уселся на высокий стул.

— Зачем бы мне это делать? — Стив даже не оторвался от своего занятия, а потом дотянулся до формы для запекания.

— Вы мне расскажите, — Старк подпер голову рукой и теперь уже следил за Стивом с интересом.

Стив вылил будущий омлет в форму, повернулся и недолго разглядывал навороченный духовой шкаф, прежде чем включить разогрев на определенную температуру, а потом снова шагнул к стойке — и внезапно оказался слишком близко к Старку.

— Для человека, который беззаботно проспал несколько часов, слюнявя мне плечо, вы слишком сильно накручиваете себя, Энтони, — Стив улыбнулся и пригладил вихор, торчавший у Старка на самой макушке. — Предлагаю заключить перемирие, — Стив отстранился и поднял руки в защитном жесте, когда Старк сощурился.

Отвернувшись, Стив быстро поставил форму в шкаф и выставил таймер. Старк следил за ним странным взглядом, пока не решил высказаться:

— Капитан Гидра готовит завтрак на моей кухне. Если бы мне кто сказал такое год назад, я бы плюнул ему в кофе.

Стив вздохнул и сел на стул с другой стороны стола.

— Энтони, я, конечно, капитан Гидра, но при этом я люблю есть вкусную еду и пить вкусные напитки. И так уж вышло, — продолжил Стив с нажимом, — что теперь эта кухня моя так же, как и твоя. Если ты не хочешь есть еду, которую я готовлю, — не ешь. Ты можешь вообще избегать меня большую часть времени, я не влюбленный подросток, не способный обойтись без внимания своего партнера. Но учти, что я не буду жить на другом уровне, я не буду спать на диване, и я не позволю тебе гробить свое здоровье, просиживая сутками в лаборатории, — он сам не заметил, как перешел на «ты», но это вышло так легко, словно они общались так с самого начала.

Старк вцепился пальцами в край столешницы.

— И зачем вам это надо?

Вопрос заставил Стива задуматься: сколько из его планов действительно можно рассказать Старку? Стоило ему вообще доверять? Но сейчас у Стива не было данных для анализа, поэтому он решил сказать правду, но не всю.

— Я знаю, что руководство Гидры считает тебя моим единственным слабым местом. И я хочу, чтобы ты помог мне вывести их на чистую воду, — Стив внимательно следил за лицом Старка, но на нем не дрогнула ни одна мышца. — А для этого нам нельзя жить отдельно, пусть даже в одном здании.

— И что, будем играть в идеальную семью, пока кто-то из шишек не оступится? Не сильно привлекательная перспектива, мне от нее никакого прока.

— Я готов изменить условия нашего партнерства, — Стив заметил, как напрягся Старк, и помолчал, прежде чем продолжить. — Но не раньше успешного устранения мятежников.

— Можно подумать, что у меня есть выбор, — Старк отпустил столешницу и, сцепив пальцы в замок на столе, опустил взгляд на них и стал разглядывать свои костяшки, словно они были безумно интересными.

— Выбор есть всегда, — пожал плечами Стив и слегка наклонился ближе к Старку. — Твое решение?

Старк молчал долгую минуту, но потом решительно поднял взгляд на Стива.

— Лучше бы тебе сдержать свое обещание, Роджерс, — он сверкнул глазами, и Стив довольно усмехнулся.

— Я единственный в этом мире, кто держит свое слово. Всегда, — он протянул ладонь и подцепил пальцем подбородок Старка, давая возможность вырваться или хотя бы отшатнуться, но тот остался на месте, и Стив передвинулся еще ближе, собираясь скрепить их договор поцелуем.

Старк замер и, кажется, даже не дышал, но Стив не остановился, только слегка прикрыл глаза и замер, почти прижавшись губами ко сжатому рту Старка. Он сам не ожидал от себя подобной чуткости, но держался, едва касаясь Старка, и от этого кровь вскипала, не позволяя понять, было это действием их связи, усиливающей эмоции, или он просто _хотел_ поцеловать Старка.

Но первым терпение кончилось не у Стива: именно Старк со вздохом поцеловал Стива, совсем невинно, сомкнутыми губами, но это словно обожгло. И речь была даже не о том, как покалывала аккуратная бородка Старка, а именно внутренний пожар, который мигом распространился по всему телу, вынуждая обхватить лицо Старка ладонями. Стив провел языком по его губам, и еще, и еще, пока Старк не раздвинул губы, позволяя скользнуть языку вглубь. Стива охватило нетерпение, как тогда, в уборной, когда невыносимо захотелось сделать Старка своим, он жадно вылизывал рот Старка, обводил языком кромку зубов и, кажется, даже застонал приглушенно. И вот это уже точно было сумасшествием, которое всколыхнулось из-за химии между ними, но Стив не хотел останавливаться.

Сигнал духового шкафа был совсем другого мнения, как и звук приехавшего на их этаж лифта.

— Прошу прощения, но доставили ваш кофе, мистер Старк. Отправить лифт обратно? — бесстрастный голос Джарвиса окончательно остудил их пыл.

Стив разорвал поцелуй, облизывая припухшие губы и разглядывая растерянного Старка, который словно не мог понять, где находится и что происходит.

— Энтони, будь добр, принеси кофе, а я пока разложу наш завтрак по тарелкам, пока он не превратился в угли.

— Там автоотключение, — машинально ответил Старк и встрепенулся. — Надеюсь, это была разовая акция, Роджерс.

Стив пожал плечами и отвернулся к духовке, решив дать Старку возможность сохранить достоинство.

— Хоть тебе и понравилось, я не буду набрасываться на тебя, пока ты сам не попросишь. Кофе, Энтони, — напомнил Стив и улыбнулся, услышав за спиной шаги.

Заключение партнерства меняло Стива, делало мягче, он и сам чувствовал. Но все равно был готов спорить, что приспособится и сумеет обернуть связь в свою пользу. Уже начал. А Старк ему в этом поможет.


End file.
